


Wear It

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For green_queen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> For green_queen.

"So, we'll be there for the video game, right?"

"Hey Sean, Sean, look. I got this shirt made special."

"…Grab My Joystick?"

"Yeah! You know, spirit of the day. Gaming."

"Gaming. You're wearing a shirt that says Grab My Joystick and you're seriously suggesting the theme is still gaming."

"Actually, _you're_ going to wear my shirt that says Grab My Joystick, and _then_ we'll see what the theme still is."

"Nathan."

"What? What, stop laughing! Come on now, Sean, wear the shirt."

"I am not wearing the shirt!"

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Says me, you big dumbass."

"Yeah, well who wears the trousers in this relationship?"

"I believe that would be me."

"Do you now? And who's the one calls me 'Captain' mid-coitus?"

"Firstly, you call me 'Doctor', and secondly, who says _coitus_?"

"I do. And I'm gonna get me some, and then you're gonna wear the shirt. Because I say so."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Do I have to pull rank on you, Doctor?"

"Nathan, stop – stop pulling on my okaydon'tstopthatCaptain."

"That's more like it. Now will you wear the shirt?"

"NATHAN! PUT YOUR HAND BACK ON IT."

"Are you going to wear the shirt and stop _yelling in my ear_?"

"Yes! Yes! Just put your damn hand back."

"Alrighty then."

"That's betunf."

"Mm, my thoughts exactly."


End file.
